Bring me to Life
by Antoinette St. Clair
Summary: This is just my version of Raphael & Leonardo's fight on the rooftop. Leo doesn't get captured, and there's closure. It's a oneshot. :


**Bring Me to Life...**

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors..._

Raphael stood on a rooftop holding a sai in each hand in the raging storm, glaring at his katana weilding brother. Leonardo stared at him, awaiting the battle to begin.

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb..._

They began to circle each other, awaiting the opprotunity to strike.

_Without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back _

They began to charge.

_Home..._

The battle began.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark..._

The sound of blades clinging and clanging against each other filled the air, along with the thunder which roared above them. The rain poured down on them, but they didn't seem to notice. 16 years of Raphael holding everything inside had come down to this. This was no sparring match, or small argument. Raph wanted Leo dead.

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me) _

_Save me from the nothing I've become..._

Punches, kicks, full body throws. Ninjitsu, Tae Kwon Do, street fighting moves. Sais, Katana, shuriken. The brothers brought all the fighting techniques that they had learned over the years into this battle.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me breathe_

_Bring me to life..._

Raphael now held a sai to Leonardo's neck as he pinned him against a wall that was apart of a roofshack.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become!_

Raphael stared into Leonardo's dark brown eyes. Leo was hurt. Not just physically, either. He knew he & Raph never really got along, but, he never thought that this is how it would end. With Raphael as his executioner. He stared into Raphael's light brown eyes and saw anger. Anger that had been there 16 years in the making. Now that he thought about it...why had he never noticed it? Why had he never tried to care? Or understand? Now Leonardo felt stupid and guilty.

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life..._

Raphael raised his sai to deliver the finishing blow. Leonardo felt tears welding up inside him, closed his eyes, and barely spoke above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Raph."

Raphael's arm froze in the air.

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love darling_

_Only you are life among the dead..._

Raphael slowly lowered his arm, and kept his gaze on his older brother. Now _he_ was the one who felt guilty and stupid.

_All this time_

_I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark_

_But you were there infront of me..._

Raphael backed away a couple of feet, and without Raphael's arm pushing him up against the wall, Leonardo lost his strength, and his balance. He fell.

But Raphael caught him.

_I've been sleeping_

_A thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything..._

Leonardo placed his hands on his brother's shoulders and regained his balance and stood. Raphael placed his hands on Leonardo's sides and helped him stand.

_Without a thought_

_Without a voice_

_Without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more..._

Raphael looked Leonardo straight in the eyes, and Leonardo saw the tears that made him tearie.

_Bring me to life..._

"I'm sorry, Leo."

Leonardo threw his arms around Raphael and held him tightly. Raphael did the same.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark..._

As they stood in the raging storm, their tears poured out of their eyes like the rain that poured out of the clouds.

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become..._

_(Bring me to life...)_

Raphael was now sobbing. But the sobbing only got worse when Leo said, "I love you, bro."

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside..._

"I...I love you too..."

Leonardo's grip tightened, as did Raphael's.

_(Bring me to life...)_


End file.
